


Demonios y corazones

by jamil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Brave Louis, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kelpies, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Mention - Freeform, a harry le gusta saber mas que los demas, corazones vacios y sin dueños, demonio acuatico, harry potter saga, harry y louis son magos, importante, leyendas, louis es auror, porque ellos y yo lo hemos querido siempre, probable liam niall y zayn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamil/pseuds/jamil
Summary: El mundo mágico como el mundo de los muggles se ve amenazado, quizá no de la forma que Louis Tomlinson quisiera experimentar, pero si se le otorgara la batuta para defenderlo.Nunca había dejado la oficina y los debates con sus compañeros, por eso para Harry es un poco difícil establecer un trabajo en equipo, aún más con un desconocido que cree que su especialidad solo se basa en leer libros.Harry y Louis se ven enfrascados en una misión donde deberán dejar el orgullo y trabajar juntos cuando apenas se conocen, porque esto no será para quedar bien con sus jefes, sino para salvar vidas. Si surge amor en el transcurso nadie es culpable.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Demonios y corazones

_“ … En el pueblo inglés existe una leyenda; cuando la luna brilla tan claro que podrías pensar que es el sol que ilumina el cielo, no te acerques al lago. Cuando el aire sea fresco y ningún rayo pueda lastimarte no te acerques al mar, si quieres mantenerte con vida, escucha esta advertencia o despues sera demasiado tarde..._

_Existe un ser sin forma que se esconde tras un hermoso caballo de cabello rizado que va seducirte hasta tener todo de ti, lo único que podremos guiar al mundo de los muertos será una caja con tu corazón porque ni a tu alma le podremos rezar, él habrá conseguido llevarse todo de ti.”_

El pequeño Louis se removió inquieto en la silla hasta que sus pequeñas manos insistentes fueron a parar en las rodillas de su viejo abuelo, quien bh lo miró por el rabillo del ojo justo donde los lentes no lograban captar, con ello apartando su mirada un momento de sus otros nietos.

一 ¿Que te sucede pequeño? 一preguntó el viejo al mismo tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por encima de los cabellos claros del niño.

一 Yo atraparé a ese caballo. 一aseguró sin ningún titubeo.

Los ojos cansados de August sonrieron mostrando unas pequeñas arrugas a los costados que todos dirían que era por su larga edad, pero que en realidad era un distintivo de su familia y pronto ese pequeño portaría unas igual. Su mano blanquecina y con pequeñas manchas como huellas del tiempo en su piel, acarició su mejilla con ternura. 

一 Entonces mi pequeño Louis, dejame decirte que tendrá que ser cuando seas un hombre.

一¿Por qué? 一de inmediato se dejó escuchar la voz altiva junto a un tierno puchero y un ceño fruncido aparecieron en el infantil rostro, el pulgar del mayor paseo por las líneas para desaparecerlo.一 Puedo hacerlo desde ahora.

August habia escuchado ese tono determinante demasiadas veces, desde su hermosa esposa Bertie y en cada uno de sus diez hijos y cada uno de ellos habían conseguido lo que se proponían después de hacerlo. La sonrisa se hizo mayor en su rostro, sus labios alzándose como si sus mejillas gastadas rejuvenecieron. 

一 Se que puedes, pero no es el momento, muchos dicen que ese ser prefiere a los niños. 一hizo una seña con su mano libre a los otros pequeños que estaban sentados en forma de indio a su alrededor, como si esta mano buscará devorarlos, ganando jadeos por parte de todos. Excepto el pequeño Louis quien miraba a su abuelo con ojos entrecerrados.一 Dicen que si un niño llega a tocarlo por error queda atrapado a él y es capaz de devorarlo ahí mismo. 

En esta ocasión el abuelo jugó con su voz y la palabra “devorarlo” sonó demasiado aterradora para los pequeños que no pasaban de los nueve años. Incluso Louis que decidió escuchar sabiamente a su abuelo y lo haría cuando fuera un hombre.


End file.
